Knight Rider: Broken Image
by charlie Edwards
Summary: This story is a crossover with Smallville: Broken Image which deals with how the darker Mirror Universe discovers our own universe
1. Chapter 1

_Knight Rider: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

 _Chapter 1: Beginning_

 _The Mirror Universe: The United Empire of America,_ _Dr. Banner stared at the_ _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ _that Ephraim Knight had started with the shell of a Mustang. 5 years had passed since his ship crashed on Earth and he had married an Earth woman named Elizabeth Burrows, and they had given birth to 2 children, a boy they named Wilton and a girl named Amy. The man Ephraim Zod whose last name he had taken, Vladimir Knight had recently died, poisoned by an Agent of the American government._

 _"Problem, Dr. Banner?" Ephraim asked in accented English to David. Dr. Banner smirked._

 _"No, no problem Mr. Knight. Just don't understand why you would build such a thing. The shielding you're using wouldn't hold up given our Atmosphere," David said. Ephraim smiled._

 _"Glad I hired you, David. Can I call you David," Ephraim said._

 _"It's Dr. Banner at least while I am on the clock, sir. Where did you come up with the equations for the shielding for this car," David asked as He pulled up the schematics for the car._

 _"It's a program that I borrowed from a rival family from home, and made some improvements. It was originally designed for space shuttles but was adapted due to the atmospheric conditions on this planet. Can you look over the CPU, please, Dr. Banner?" Ephraim asked. Both looked at the holographic image of the CPU, which was more complicated than it actually was._

 _"How long will it take?" Ephraim asked._

"At least a couple hours, Mr. Knight," Dr. Banner said. He smirked at Ephraim.

"Then get to it," Ephraim said as He turned and walked out of the laboratory. Dr. Banner smirked again as he stared at the computer screen which held his equations for the new shielding, when another rumble was felt. This had been going on for months, and that was another issue Dr. Banner had been working on. Dr. Banner saw a portal open in mid-air and a man fall through.

"It's a security breach," one of his assistants said. Dr. Banner stared at the young man. "Charles, this is _not_ a security breach. It's something else," David said.

"How did that open?" Charles Graiman asked. David shrugged his shoulders. They then looked at the man. It was David Bruce Banner. The two men stared at this "other" David with shock. The portal then closed.

"Are You All right?" David asked his "clone". The man tried to stand up then fell back down as if he lost his balance.

"I was sent here by a Master magician due to a medical condition I have," The other David said, his eyes blurry.

"What kind of medical condition are we talking about and who are you?" Charles asked. David stared at the two men.

"I'm Dr. David Banner, and I was sent here due to a gamma ray infection, due to an experiment with strength. I'm cursed with incredible strength when either angered or enraged. I undergo a metamorphosis from a man into a creature of incredible strength. I was believed dead and I have assumed different identities to look for a way to either cure or control the creature," David said. Dr. Banner smirked.

"Why hide? Your power is something I would have used to take revenge on those who have caused harm to my family," Dr. Banner said.

"Oh you mean like Father? A farmer who wanted his son to take over the farm? Helen didn't and went into medicine. She did it because Mother lost another child, an unborn son she named Bruce. I was born about a year later and she named me David and gave me Bruce's first name as my middle name. I went searching for a cure after an automobile accident that took the life of my wife Laura. I just want this creature gone," David said, irritation in his voice.

"We have no record of a Dr. Helen Banner here in this reality," Charles said. David stared at the man in shock.

"What kind of place did Dr. Strange send me to?" He wondered aloud. Ephraim stared at the man and then moved to a computer.

"Computer, activate recall of the weapon known as _Dragon Sword_ ," Ephraim said. Both David's stared at the holographic image of a sword that was similar to a Japanese sword but the sword had a green dragon designed into the hilt of the weapon.

"What is that?" The other Dr. Banner asked.

"Very simply, Dr. Banners, this weapon could spell doom for this universe, so we must hide it somewhere else. I have a secret I must reveal about this weapon and about who I am. Gentlemen, what will be shared will not be revealed outside this room or you will be killed," Ephraim said. Both men and Dr. Graiman nodded.

"My name is Ephraim Zod, and I come from the Planet Krypton. This weapon has the ability to destroy a universe. The rival family I spoke of, _The House of El_ , they are on their way to this planet to retrieve this sword to lay claim to control of Krypton. David, you're from another reality similar to ours, right? When you grab the hilt of the weapon, it will take you home," Ephraim said. David Bruce Banner stared at him.

"Ephraim, your insane," He finally said. Ephraim smiled at him.

"This being said by a man who is staring at his double. You have a creature of incredible strength at your command. You must learn to control it. You think I'm insane, but aren't we all? Computer show me the Planet Krypton, gamma sector, please," Ephraim said. The laboratory's holographic emitters projected a holographic image of a dark green planet that pulsed full of life.

 _To be Continued…_


	2. The KARR project Part One

_Knight Rider: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

Chapter 2: The KARR program part 1

 _Los Angeles, California, Mirror Universe_ , Ephraim Knight walked around the 1970 _**Ford Mustang**_ that his team had been given. 13 years had passed and he had married a woman named Barbara Hansen, who had given birth to his first human son, whom Ephraim and Barbara had named Wilton. The boy was a genius and was now helping to develop a protection system for the car, a surprising feat for a 12 year old boy.

"Son, how are you coming along?" Ephraim asked as Ephraim and a young Charles Graiman walked up to the boy.

"I'm working on a screen system to protect your new prototype," Wilton said. Charles and Wilton were preparing the AI protocols for the Government to check out. Charles stared at the boy and the complex algorithms that they boy had created on the computer.

"How's the voice Modulator coming, Charles," Ephraim asked. Charles gestured to a table where a series of monitors and a keyboard were plugged into a lone box.

"See for yourself, Ephraim," Charles said. "Speak to it," He said softly.

"KARR, How are you?" Ephraim said. They then saw the box light up and a woman's voice spoke.

" _Fine, Mr. Knight, how are you?"_ KARR said in a husky female voice. He nodded and then he moved to the actual vehicle that technicians from both _Knight Industries_ & _Graiman Industries International_ were working on.

So when will the Government representatives be here, Charles?" Ephraim asked.

"There will be only one. It's Regent Luthor. He's got a proposition for you. He'll grant you your prototype but he wants to make you a Co-Regent of the District. He also wants you to find a way to restore your powers and gifts. You could be a mighty person for the Empire," Charles said. Ephraim shook his head no.

"I didn't escape my native Krypton just to take my powers to abuse a land of people," Ephraim said. He shook his head.

"I don't get it Ephraim. Don't you want to rule? Don't you want to have power?" Charles asked. Ephraim shook his head.

"On my word, Kryptonians are grown. We have not had a natural born citizen in over a 100 years. The House of Zod is a military clan but we were charged with protecting our home, but as with Earth, politicians grew corrupt and we were outlawed. Most of my family for years had been scattered throughout the known cosmos. I had chosen to come here to Earth hoping the same fate would not take shape here. But it seems it has. All I want is to be left alone in peace and not get involved with your world's government," Ephraim said. Charles frowned.

"Regent Luthor will not be pleased. But I will send your comments to The Emperor," Charles said. Ephraim nodded.

"Charles, can you please leave, so that I can finish some tasks that need to be done before The Regent arrives," Ephraim said after a minute. Charles stepped out of the lab. He then motioned for his team to circle up in a meeting.

"We've Got 2 days before the Regent arrives. Let's finish KARR so we have something to present him," Ephraim said. His team nodded. Wilton stared at him.

"Father what are you going to do?" Wilton asked his father.

"Finish my prototype. Edwin, could you come here for a moment," Ephraim said as he motioned for his butler.

"Yes, Master?" Edwin said.

"Set up a fund to pay any honest cop we find to stop the waste and bribery we see going on this world. Do it discretely so no one knows," Ephraim said. Edwin nodded. He stepped out of the lab. He stepped past Charles Graiman who was in another room on the phone.

"Yes, Regent. He refused. He's a man who has power beyond reason and yet refuses it, unlike Dr. Banner who stole a DNA sample from his duplicate. I've got Dr. Banner working on the sample now. What do you want me to do with Ephraim Knight?" Charles asked.

"Send him Laura Webb, our best infiltrator. She will seduce him," Lionel Luthor said on the other end of the phone conversation. Both men hung up the phone.

To Be Continued…


	3. The KARR project Part Two

_Knight Rider: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

 _Chapter 3: The KARR project Part 2_

Commander Laura Webb disconnected the video phone and turned on her heel. She lived not far from where Ephraim Knight's Estate was. She was an _Infiltrator_ , a special class of slave whose sole purpose was to get inside someone's home or job and either kill or torture a particular target. She was also born with a unique gift given to her by years of drug treatment for a cancer that she had been told was untreatable. She had downloaded plans for _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ that Regent Luthor had sent over and now she was studying the notes that a Russian insurgent had sent over about Vladimir Knight and Ephraim Knight, her target. She was to take advantage of Ephraim sexually and then kill him by overwhelming him with her gift of draining his life energy during sexual intercourse. It was a gift a rare few only knew about. She had used the gift years ago to blackmail her ex-boyfriend into breaking up with his new girlfriend. She had released a sex tape showing the two of them having sex at a bar, which forced her ex to continue dating her. Years later, she had killed him after he had gone to the news media about a rape that had occurred when she had broken into his home, and forced herself on him. It was now 3 years after that event and she had been hired by anyone but had been branded a slave. She arrived at the Knight Estate and she pressed the intercom.

"Yea?" came a voice over the intercom, gruff and efficient. She spoke, giving an alternate name she used.

"Laura Williams. I'm a tech assistant who was referred by The Regent. I was sent to make sure this project is finished before the Regent arrives," She said. The gate then opened. She then pulled up to the lab and walked in. She then saw a spark come from the prototype vehicle.

"I see you guys are working on this top secret prototype for the _United Empire of America_. I'm here to see a Mr. Ephraim Knight," Laura said, smiling with a slight twist. Wilton looked up from his computer.

"What do you need my father for?" He asked. "The Regent requested I keep you people on schedule," She said to the boy.

"Here He comes now," One of the scientists said. Ephraim stared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. She then flipped out her badge. The name Laura Williams and the title _Second-In-Command_ were on the badge.

"So Regent Luthor sent you. As you can see my team is on schedule, but we are having issues," Ephraim said as He walked in with his personal assistant. She shook her head. She brought up an electronic tablet and brought up a timetable that was authorized by Lionel Luthor.

"I'm here to put you back on schedule, Mr. Knight," Laura said. Ephraim shook his head.

"We are on schedule, Ms. Williams," Ephraim said. He then brought up his own schedule that was authorized by Regent Luthor 2 hours ago but it was written in the ancient Kryptonese language.

"What language is this?" She asked as she saw the ancient alien hieroglyphics and touched one of the hieroglyphics and it glowed.

"It is from a planet far from your solar system, Laura, and your people will never find it. Your Regent is searching for some way to heal himself of his sickness, but He will never find his cure," Ephraim said.

"He's not sick," She protested. Ephraim smiled, not with malice in his eyes, but with a look of sadness.

"He's sick, dying of Cancer due to a life of smoking and dealing with chemicals," Ephraim said as he brought up a recorded holographic video of a conversation between Lionel and Ephraim a few hours ago. The camera view switched to an X-ray mode that showed Lionel's lungs were filled with cancerous cells.

"Oh My God! What can we do?" Laura said. Ephraim shook his head.

"Nothing I'm afraid. His team of scientists have just discovered the galaxy my world is from but they will never discover Krypton," Ephraim said.

"Krypton?" Laura asked. He smiled at her. "A bright jewel in a vast dark galaxy. We are years ahead of you at least in ways of technology, science and of course medicine. We are behind in ways of politics and religion. We are ruled much like it is here on Earth. An Emperor rules us with an iron fist. The Regent discovered that my planet holds the cure for his medical issue just as the Dragon Dagger may hold the cure for the alternate Dr. Banner who went home. I know Lionel. He'll discover my world eventually and then discover that my people have been looking for another Krypton," Ephraim said.

"Mr. Knight what do you mean?" She said as she set the tablet down and moved to make herself a drink and then unseen by Ephraim, poured a chemical into his drink.

"The Dragon Dagger opened a portal to another reality similar to ours. But this reality isn't as militarily aggressive as either your Earth or my native Krypton. This alternate reality is weaker than this one. While we have the technological advances, this alternate reality has one thing ours doesn't," Ephraim said as he accepted the drink. She smile a wicked smile and asked, And what is that, Mr. Knight,"

Ephraim took a sip and smiled. "Compassion, Miss Williams,"

He then started to feel a little dizzy. "What did you do to me," He asked as he dropped the glass and it shattered on the ground and he fell to the ground.

Laura motioned for a slave of her's to come help pick up Ephraim.

"Hannah, help me put him on the bed," Laura said to the young woman. The young woman stared at her master.

"Miss Webb, I'm not strong enough to lift the man up," The teenage looking woman said timidly.

"Refresh me on your name and class," Laura said.

"My name is Hannah Melvin and I am a slave," Hannah said…

 _To Be continued…_


	4. he Death Of Ephraim Knight

_Knight Rider: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

 _ **Chapter 4: Ephraim dies**_

 _Mirror Universe: Knight Estate_ : Ephraim woke to the sounds of a woman moaning. He stared at Laura Webb who was naked and making love to him. She was on top of him and he stared at her shapely body wondering why she was doing this.

"What are you doing?" He breathed out as she was making love to him faster taking his breath away.

"You are behind schedule for the project you were commanded to finish, so I am here to put you back on schedule," She said she dropped her upper body on him as she kissed him savagely and passionately.

"I just wanted to make sure the project was perfect for _The Regent_ ," he breathed.

"Ephraim Knight, you were commanded to finish a prototype vehicle and you are 3 months behind schedule," She said as she slapped him in the face. She continued to make love to him faster and harder.

"You don't know what you're doing," Ephraim said, "and my name isn't Knight. It's Zod. I was given the name of Knight by a man by a man named Vladimir Knight, a refugee from America who fled to Russia. It was suggested that I destroy my ship, which I did but not before taking a fragment from the ship from my home planet and formed it into a cross. This planet has a yellow sun which would grant me power beyond anything you can possibly imagine," Ephraim said. He struggled against her and removed the cross, and he felt the sun's rays and power began to fill him. Strength filled him and he flipped her onto her back and he began to make love to her. He began to moan and she began to scream and moan with pleasure as they began to make love together. He then began to feel two different things. The 1st was a psychic call from his brother Ren on a moon that orbits Krypton that a family member of the _House of El_ was on his way to Earth. The 2nd was the poison that had been emitted from Laura Webb's body.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered. He began to feel the poison stealing his strength.

"Simply put, since you wanted to do things against the regime I took the option of killing you, against my master's wishes," Laura said. She then felt it. Changes in her body that shouldn't be happening, due to her body's unique chemistry. She had felt the birth pangs brought on by a rare form of Progeria.

"What did you do to me?" She breathed out.

"On my own planet, we are forbidden to have intercourse. We aren't born, we are created in birthing chambers. I was warned by my Mother when we discovered your planet, that there could be issues if we mated with you. There is a disease among your people called Progeria which causes increased aging. But there is also a poison that was triggered by the birth. The child is a Kryptonian/human hybrid. The child was my contribution, but the poison was implanted by your government, should you disobey them," Ephraim said.

"You're lying," She said. Ephraim shook his head. "I am Ephraim Zod, and I was known on my planet as an honest, truthful follower of Rao, Our God who would be comparable to the Judeo-Christian view of God on this planet. Your world's government is similar to my own, hence the reason why my people want to come to your planet," Ephraim said. He then felt the poison draining his strength even faster.

"I still say you're lying," She said coughing up mucus & blood.

"You're also pregnant," Ephraim said matter-of-factly. "Is that a lie?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Your child as I said will be a Kryptonian/human hybrid but you won't live long to see her," Ephraim said. She then bowled over in pain from the poison.

"Make it stop!" She screamed as she stared at the Kryptonian who stood over her.

"I can't. The poison that is inside you and in me will kill us both of us," he said. "Just because I am an alien, doesn't mean I am not immune to this poison. I had been subjected to a unique formula of a fragment from my home that made me virtually human. But my DNA is still Kryptonian so I will survive a little bit longer than you will, but I will still die," he said quietly. He then buckled under as the poison began to cause spasms in his body. He then pressed a communication device that connected to a lab where Wilton was still working on KARR.

"Son, I just wanted to let you know that I love you. You must make a difference in this world. I tried to make a difference in both my native homeworld of Krypton and Earth, but I failed. You must finish the project I started, but you must also make a difference in this world or your world, your people will end up destroying each other," Ephraim said, his voice wreaking as the poison began to consume him. Wilton ran to the lab to see the two dead bodies. One was his father's and the other was the woman who had betrayed his father.

"Get these two bodies out of here. Send the woman's body back to the government, but my Father's I want prepared for a burial fit for a man who was both honorable and loving. A peaceful man from a far off place," Wilton commanded, his 13 year old voice growing cold.

"What happened in here," Charles Graiman asked as he walked in, surprised to see the two bodies.

"Your spy, killed my father. What was her mission, Dr. Graiman?" Wilton asked.

"She was simply supposed to encourage him to stay on track as far as _The KARR Project_ went. I did not order Ephraim killed. He was my friend," Charles protested. Wilton stared at him coldly.

"Throw the woman's body out with the garbage, and prepare my father's body for burial," Wilton said. Charles stared at the boy with sadness.

"I swear to you I didn't know she was going to do this," He protested.

"The government wanted my father's prototype so badly that they sent an assassin to terminate him. Tell your masters in Washington they will get their prototype. I want this car done, quickly. Prepare it to be ready within the next 10 days. If it's not I will find someone who can do the job," Wilton said. Hannah Melvin walked in with some food for everyone but she dropped her tray of food as she stared at her Master Laura Webb, dead on the floor.

"What is your name?" Charles asked. Hannah smiled.

"Hannah Marie Melvin and I have been a slave for 400 of your years," She said. Both Wilton & Charles stared in astonishment. There had been a prophecy written long ago of a race of humans called _The Eternals_ who had an unusually long life span. Rumor had it, these people had existed since the beginnings of Creation, when humanity had revolted against God's command to not eat of _The Tree of the Knowledge of Good & Evil_.

"So you have been a slave for 400 years? How come my people have never discovered you?" Charles asked. Hannah stared at him.

"Because my people would end up like I am. A slave. We knew what you people would do. We hid ourselves by changing our names, much like the other Dr. Banner did in his reality. My people are still hidden from you. I was found by the ancestor to Lionel Luthor some 100 years ago. I have stayed in the Luthor family since they paid the slave price for me. That was 100 years ago," Hannah said, holding her head down.

"So who gets her?" Charles asked. Wilton smiled a tight smile. "I can't buy her per se because I am a minor," Wilton said. Charles stared at him.

"She's mine and she will stay that way," Spoke Lionel said storming in.

"Yes, _Regent,_ " Charles said, bowing before his master. Lionel walked out with Hannah.

"Find Me everything you can on this Hannah Marie Melvin," Charles said to his guard. An advisor came up.

"My Lord, we have a problem. The woman who took advantage of Ephraim Knight is dead but she's pregnant. She's got a hybrid child, a female born of both human and Kryptonian DNA. We've got to get the as still birthing child to a birthing chamber at once," Max Evans said. Charles stared at the new Birthing chambers that had been unearthed from a great war from the last century. _Knight Industries_ had upgraded the birthing chambers but they had not been used.

"Make sure we save the girl," Charles said as he stared at the baby girl who was crying.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Knight Rider: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

Chapter 5: KARR is finished and Kal-El is sent to Earth

 _The Mirror Universe, Los Angeles, California:_ Wilton Knight stared at the prototype that was complete. The now 10-year-old daughter of his father that he had adopted stared at the car. It was a Mustang that _Knight Industries_ had just finally finished and they were planning on presenting to the military branch of the UEA. Wilton smiled at his daughter as she climbed into the vehicle. She had adopted some Kryptonian technology to be used in the vehicle.

"Are we ready?" He asked her. She smiled wickedly. "It's done Father," she said proudly. She had installed _The Human Integration System_ into the car. The software was designed to make vehicle and driver essentially one, but would not affect Trinity Marie Knight as she was a Hybrid. She stared at the technicians installing the last of the mini-missiles in the prototype.

"We are almost ready, Mr. Knight," Dr. April Curtis said, the lead technician responsible for arming the vehicle with weaponry. He nodded approvingly.

"The voice Modulator is ready and the voice was changed. We changed it from female to male. It came across as a little rough. Is that okay?" Dr. Curtis asked. Wilton nodded absent mindedly. The military team started to come in. The scientists and Wilton came to attention as The Emperor Barack Obama came in. all of them stared in fear at the sight of the man. This man who had kept himself hidden for years at the Fortified White House had come to this demonstration to see a Prototype at work.

"My Lord, I did not expect you to come," Wilton said kneeling before the African-American man. The Emperor nodded to the man and motioned for Wilton and his team to rise.

"this prototype sounded promising. I had to come," The Emperor said. He stared at the red scanner that scanned him. The scanner identified him and then bizarringly brought up his mirror universe double from the other universe that had just been discovered by _LuthorCorp_ a few weeks ago.

" _Greetings Emperor Obama. I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot. How may I serve you?"_ The vehicle spoke which caught the Emperor's surprise.

"A vehicle with Artificial Intelligence? Impressive," The Emperor remarked. Wilton smiled a nervous smile.

"Thank You my Lord. This vehicle is designed for any terrain and armed for defense," Wilton said. Sgt. Wilkins, a woman stared at him.

"Perfect. The vehicle will be used to hunt down the Resistance!" She said. Wilton shook his head.

"That's not what I designed him for, with respect," Wilton corrected her. She retorted angrily.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Mr. Knight! We need a weapon and we now have one," She said. KARR's engine revved angrily.

" _Don't I have a say in my life as a sentient vehicle? I was designed to preserve life not take it. What you want is irrelevant to my programming,"_ KARR said. The vehicle was irritated.

"What you want is pointless, you stupid hunk of tin. You will obey," Sgt Wilkins said. The car backed up.

" _I've been programmed for the preservation of life. All life. I will not be weaponized for eradication of this rebellion,"_ KARR said. Wilton stood next to his prototype.

"I will have to side with KARR on this on folks. I designed this machine for life not putting down this rebellion," Wilton said.

"Mr. Knight, why are you rebelling against the Empire?" The Emperor asked. He had motioned for the military men and women who protected him to lower their weapons.

"It's not rebellion to cherish life, My Lord. There are other ways of dealing with a rebellion, like talking with the other side and wanting to work together," Wilton said. The Emperor nodded.

"why do you feel this way, Wilton?" He asked.

"My father, Ephraim Knight was not born here. He wasn't even born on this planet. He was born on a faraway world called Krypton. He took the last name Knight, from a renegade named Vladimir who is a descendent of mine. We learned from the Nazi Government to control our lives and obedience. But shouldn't that allow us the freedom of expression," Wilton said. He motioned for the girl to come forward.

"This is a hybrid between my father and humanity. Her name is Trinity Marie Knight. She represents what we can accomplish," Wilton said with a note of hope in his voice. They then heard an alarm.

"What the hell?" Dr. Graiman said. They heard KARR speak.

" _I've tapped into several satellites and detected a ship coming to Earth and the ship holds a message which is embedded into a data-stream. I am attempting to translate the message into English,"_ KARR said.

"KARR, give us holographic image of the message," Dr. Graiman said. The low sound of the scanner scanning gave a low vibrating sound as it switched to "holographic mode" and instantly the Kryptonian language appeared.

"What language is this?" The Emperor asked. Trinity spoke up.

"It's ancient Kryptonian. I know this language even though I was not born on this world, I still know it. The message says 'This is Kal-El, our Son. Keep him safe,'" Trinity said.

"Another alien coming to Earth?" Dr. Graiman said. He had a look of anger building at the fact that the _United Empire Of America_ had been infiltrated by aliens from another world. Wilton frowned at him.

"We'll deal with Kal-El another day, Charles. We've got to deal with this rebellion first. From some of the reports my father left this ship has technology that can traverse dimensions. We need to get to that ship and salvage it. _LuthorCorp_ is working on a dimensional portal. We've got to beat them to find that ship," Wilton said. All of them nodded. Lionel Luthor was a ruthless man even more so than any man in the Empire's government. They had to get to that ship…

 _To Be Continued…._


	6. The Race

_Knight Rider: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

 _Chapter 6: The Race_

 _ **The Mirror Universe:**_ _Smallville, Kansas._ _The paramilitary team was scanning for a Kryptonian ship that had crash landed in this small town. They were sent in from_ _LuthorCorp_ _, a company owned by Lionel Luthor, the Regent of the New Mexico, Oklahoma & Kansas tri-state area. All regents had regional control over 3 states, ultimately answerable to the Emperor, whoever held that title. This regent was more amoral than any other regent and ruthless than any other. They didn't realize that another paramilitary team was on the other side of the farmland but this team was sent in from __Knight Industries_ _and the advantage they had was that they were closer to the huge crater the small ship made. The team leader, Kyle Mercer, smiled as he saw the skid marks that the ship had made when it crashed into the Earth._

 _"team one, this way," He said as he motioned with his rifle to his team. They followed the marks and found the small ship, but no one was inside._

 _"Mr. Graiman, we found the ship but no occupants are inside," he said into a communicator, that was built into his helmet. He motioned for an 18 wheeler to pull up. The team began to hook up chains to the Kryptonian ship._

 _Los Angeles, The Mirror Universe:_ _Regent Charles Graiman stared at the holographic images the paramilitary team's cameras that were built into the experimental safety glasses the men and women wore. The ship was of a Crystalline design. He motioned for KARR to come closer. The Mustang moved on its own, it's crimson red scanner scanned back and forth. Left and right._

 _"KARR, what do you think we should do with the ship? This ship has a software that will enable us to travel between dimensions. It would be a great boon to us in helping us to save our world," Charles said._

 _"_ _We can install the software inside me and send me to Dr. Banner's world and begin scanning his reality for new technology to save this world. This world needs food and other necessities to survive. You have a rebellion that the United Empire of America has been wanting to put down for some time. This technology could help us bridge the gap to find an alternative form of government,"_ _KARR said._

 _"The Emperor wants to send a human spy to give us what we want. Weapons and ammo to help us win this war. But we also need other things of value as well. We'll go with your plan KARR. Send in Tess Mercer. Both you and her will go to this alternate reality," Charles finally said. He motioned for one of his guards to go get the girl. The guard came in a moment later with a red haired girl._

 _"What do you want with me," Tess Mercer, a 13-year-old girl said. She wore handcuffs._

 _"Quite simple, Tess. Your being set free. My team is bringing back a special piece of technology that will change your world. Your Father, Lionel Luthor would corrupt this particular piece of technology. You'll be sent to a random town in what they call the_ _United States of America_ _. You must find a couple known as the Kents. This technology is an octagonal key that was designed for that ship. We duplicate it and send it over or scan it and make a copy of it. One problem though. Your memory will have to be wiped of your relationship to Lionel Luthor. And one other thing. This trip is one way. You won't be coming home._ _LuthorCorp_ _will be sending Hannah Marie Melvin over sometime soon. They will be looking for this technology too, so we've got to beat them to it. One other thing Lutessa: don't interact with anyone from that reality. We'll find some way to bring both of you home,"_ _Charles said. The team and the 18 wheeler arrived. Charles motioned for the slave girl to turn around. They saw the purple crystal that had been removed from the ship._

 _"What's that?" She asked. KARR then spoke._ _"We believe it's the drive function of the ship. It carried the sole occupant across time and space at speeds so fast that could break the barrier between this reality and the other one,"_

 _Dr. April Curtis climbed into the vehicle and installed it into a port near the power button. The crystal and its glowing pulsating energy were quickly absorbed and formatted into the_ _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ _series vehicle. The vehicle's scanner switched from crimson red to a dark purple color the switched back to it's Crimson red motif._

 _"Crystal information and mathematical equations downloaded and stored. Scanning for the alternate Dr. Banner's reality through a DNA search sequence,"_ _KARR said. Then an alert sounded. Dr. Graiman glanced up at the monitor up on the ceiling of the lab and saw another military ten coming in. On their jackets they bore the_ _luthorCorp_ _logo._

 _"Crap! It's Lionel's men! They must have discovered the missing power drive and they want it! Get out of here and take Tess with you," Charles screamed. The Mustang began to scan realities and within a microsecond found the one it's AI had been searching for. The vehicle's engine began to rev and growl as KARR's engine began to rev higher and then the vehicle's tires began to smoke as the vehicle began to accelerate. The car then bolted forward and then vanished as the car reached nearly 1000 miles._

 _The lab doors burst open and_ _LuthorCorp'_ _s military team stormed in, followed by Lionel Luthor._

 _"Charles, where's the crystal?" He growled. Charles Graiman smirked._

 _"It's somewhere where you can't get to it, Regent Luthor," Charles said. Lionel slapped him. Graiman's men pointed their guns at Lionel._

 _"So now what do we do?" Lionel said exhaling. The two men glared at each other._

 _"We wait. I've programmed KARR to send files from that alternate reality of what it's like. Unfortunately, both the pilot and the vehicle are lost to us," Charles said. They then stared at the computer monitor, waiting for a video conference with the KARR and Lutessa Luthor…_

 _To Be continued…_


	7. Tess Mercer's Arrival

_**Smallville: Broken image**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics Entertainment. Trinity Marie and Trinity Jean Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics Entertainment. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios and was created by Glen A. Larson. The Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 NBC/Universal and Marvel Comics)_

 _Chapter 7: Tess Mercer's Arrival_

 _Our Reality:_ 1989, a red light flared into our reality. A Mustang that was from an alternate reality, came into ours. It carried a red-haired 13-year-old girl. The vehicle was a prototype of the _Knight Industries_ line but not of this reality's _Knight Industries._ The vehicle accelerated from 45 miles an hour to 70 as it cruised down Hwy 30 toward Hwy 35 toward Wichita, Kansas.

"KARR, where are we headed," Tess asked. The vehicle hesitated.

" _We are headed toward Wichita Kansas, Miss Mercer_. _Shall I activate cloak mode?"_ KARR asked. The girl nodded. The vehicle then seemed to vanish as it approached the outskirts of the city of Wichita.

"How long until we reach Smallville?" Tess asked. A map popped up on the heads up display on the windshield showing a map which showed them that there was another 5 hours to go. They had to reach Metropolis then Smallville, which was another three hours away.

" _Incoming video call from Dr. Graiman,"_ KARR announced quietly. She nodded and static filled a smaller separate chat window that popped open but she saw her master Dr. Charles Graiman in the visual.

"How was the trip?" He asked. She nodded absent-mindedly.

"Uncomfortable, Master," she finally said. He shook his head.

"I'm no longer your master, Tess. Your free. KARR has an injection you need to take that will dissolve the tracking unit we installed in you. According to my calculations you've arrived at a time when Kal-El should be arriving on Earth. Find the Kents and warn them of what is coming, and tell them to find baby Kal-El first before Lionel Luthor does or else he will corrupt that child. You're not to speak to anyone until you find the Kent farm. Those are your orders," Charles said. She nodded then the chat window closed out. She saw a compartment open which held a needle. The needle contained a clear substance. Lutessa took the needle uncomfortably. She smiled nervously.

"Now what?" She asked the AI. KARR began to scan the girl's body and finally said _, "the best injection location is the neck. It will knock you out for about two days. I will guide you to the Kent Farm,"_

Tess injected the shot into her neck and then the solution began to take effect. KARR then disengaged the cloak. The vehicle the slowed down from 70 to 60 as the car crossed the county line and it took notice of the _LuthorCorp_ sky rise building as it arrived in _Metropolis_ carrying its special cargo.

In deep space a small ship of Kryptonian design altered its course by a few degrees as it entered our solar system….

 _To Be Continued…_


	8. Hannah Crosses Over

_Knight Rider: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

Chapter 7: Hannah crosses over

 _Smallville, Kansas, The Mirror Universe:_ Hannah Marie Melvin stared at her bedroom with angst. She was a slave simply due to her faith. Her Master, Regent Lionel Luthor was a cruel man. The young girl had been a slave all her life. She had seen her sister Heather killed at the hands of UEA forces 10 years ago. Her and her sister were of a class of beings called _The Eternals_ , which meant she has existed since creation. Her species are a secret society that hid themselves from the _United Empire of America_. The UEA formed when they broke away from Great Britain after the Britain Citizens wanted nothing to do with the Criminal elements from their society. _The Eternals_ lived among the people secretly. Hannah was a slave who was discovered a century ago by an ancestor of Lionel Luthor. She in her time had visited the town of _Smallville_ and had seen the Kawatche caves which foretold of a being from another reality that would come save her world from his doppelgänger. She had studied the writings as diligently as she did her Bible. She kept her Bible hidden from her master Regent Lionel Luthor. She then stared at the computer in her room. She sat at it. The computer had a mouse and keyboard but could respond to voice commands. She decided not to use voice commands because she knew it would leave a voiceprint identification and she couldn't risk that. She began typing in Command Codes for _Knight Industries_ given to her by her temporary master Regent Charles and she was receiving the feed from KARR and Tess Mercer. She then received a coded message alerting her to the fact that Lionel Luthor had copied the software used to create the portal that KARR and Tess had gone through. She slammed her fist down onto the ground. She knew her gift of immortality would allow her to travel, but she wasn't sure how she felt considering the trip was one way. As far as she knew, Lionel didn't know about her ability to survive the crossover from one reality to another, but She had the Crystal from the Kryptonian ship, that she had to deliver to Jonathan & Martha Kent. She then switched to an internal feed and heard Lionel tell two of his security forces to go get her. She pulled the Cross out of her blouse and she quickly began to pray. The guards came in.

"The Regent needs to see you," Harry Jackson said folding his muscular arms over his chest. She shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. The male and female guards laughed evilly.

"Bitch, come with us," Harry said pulling her by her ponytail. She fell to the ground and they dragged her on the floor. They entered Lionel's office.

 _. "_ Here's the slave you wanted Regent," Sarah Grossman said. She looked at Lionel with lust in her eyes.

"Harry, I saw on the camera feed what you did to my slave. You will now give your wife and children to me as compensation. I told you nothing must happen to her and that there would be consequences if something did. I trusted that you would obey my commands to the letter. One of my other guards will bring Carrissa to me. I annul your marriage," Lionel said. Harry looked in fear but lowered his head in fear. He then stared at the open portal.

"What is that?" Harry asked. Lionel turned and smiled wickedly, but Harry didn't see it.

"A portal to a place like this, but isn't like this place. And Harry, your going to test it for us," Lionel said as he grabbed the man and tossed him into the mouth of the portal. They saw the man be ripped apart and he was no more. Hannah, Sarah & Lionel stared at the portal. They saw the other side which showed the _Kawatche_ caves.

"Who are you sending through," Sarah breathed. Lionel nodded to Hannah. He then handed the girl a videophone.

"I know of your gifts so you will survive the transit over. Find Tess Mercer and kill the girl. She's a former slave of Wilton Knight. She is to make contact with the Kryptonian known as Kal-El of Krypton. That's what she was sent over for," Lionel said. Hannah sighed and walked through the portal entrance. The entrance shimmered as she stepped through and it closed.

 _Our Reality: The Kawatche Caves:_ Hannah Marie Melvin stared at the cave as the portal entrance behind her closed….

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Jor-El Chapter One

_Smallville: Broken Image_

 _(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios & NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

Chapter 7: Hannah Part II

 _Our Universe:_ Hannah Melvin, Tess Mercer, Hannah's sister Heather stared as two separate meteor showers were coming to Smallville, Kansas at the same time.

"What's going on?" Heather asked as all 3 of them climbed out of the vehicle. Tess spoke.

"Kal-El from our reality has come here and the two Kryptonians must grow up. We've got to protect the one from this reality from meeting the one from ours. There is only one being who can stop Ultraman and that is Davis Bloome, Doomsday from this reality, the Son of General Zod," Tess said. She smiled sadly.

"What about Trinity Jean Knight?" Hannah said. She then removed her camera phone and produced a picture of the Kawatche caves taken from her side. It showed the image of a woman's face which was bathed in both light and darkness and scribbled in ancient Kryptonese was the name _Trinity Jean Knight_ on the light side and on the dark side was written the name _Trinity Marie Knight_.

"She will be born in two days. Hannah, you must travel to California and meet with Jor-El of Krypton. Take the other version of KARR that is being finished here in Smallville but will be shipped back to Los Angeles for programming by Wilton Knight. The other version of me will be at the programming site. Whatever you do allow the other me to miss program the vehicle. Its transformation protocol hasn't been set yet, but his offensive weaponry is set. Do not reveal us to the other KARR of this reality. We will try to intercept Kal-El our reality and place him with a suitable family. The Regent will send his strike force to retrieve our Kal-El so we must protect _Ultraman_ at all costs while he is still a child. Both children must be protected at all costs," Tess said. She then turned to Heather Melvin and motioned for the girl to climb back into the black mustang.

"KARR, can you duplicate a Knight Industries tech badge for Hannah?" Heather asked. The car spoke with annoyance in his voice.

" _I would need to capture an image of a Knight Industries employee with his badge so I can scan it,"_ KARR said. Hannah climbed into the prototype and smiled.

"A mile away from _LuthorCorp_ is a _Knight Industries_ lab where KARR should be nearly complete. We can scan one. Heather you can help by hacking into _LuthorCorp's_ satellite system and learn where Ultraman's ship is coming in from," Hannah said. She pressed the _Pursuit_ button they were off.

 _30 Minutes Later-Knight Industries,_ Hannah drove up and saw the techs, and stared in wonder at the building at how clean and new it looked compared to the version of her reality where the same facility was dirty and the building looked more bombed-out than anything. She than glanced down and saw a keyboard lower down for Heather.

" _Hack into one of the security cameras so I can get a view of the lab where this this false KARR is,"_ KARR said. Hannah frowned at the AI's comment. "KARR, it's not a fake or false one. It's unique to this reality, but you and he are essentially the same person, just programmed differently that's all," she rebuked the AI.

" _I'm sorry for my comment, but we must continue as planned,"_ KARR said after a minute. The vehicle began scanning the building for someone with a high security clearance badge. He found one and the vehicle began scanning the badge and then out of a card reader built into the car came a _Knight Industries_ tech badge with a clip which Hannah saw had her name and a picture of her on it. Heather then began typing in computer access codes which were _LuthorCorp_ codes.

Deep in space, a _LuthorCorp_ satellite shifted position and a laser beam lightly scanned the incoming Kryptonian ship that was coming in from the East. The beam lightly scanned the small baby. The beam then retreated from the ship and its sole occupant.

"Ultraman is coming in from the East which means he'll hit _Smallville Elementary School_ which is currently closed for renovation," Tess said. Heather stared in the back seat at the young woman.

"What will the residents of Smallville think it is?" Heather asked. Hannah smiled. "They could think it's fallout from the original Kal-El's meteor strike," She suggested. She then saw an earwig and inserted it into her ear.

"Thank God this car is advanced compared to this reality's version," Hannah said. She climbed out of the vehicle and moved into the lab and walked to the gigantic lab where this reality's version of KARR was complete. She stared at the Firebird Trans Am. She walked around the vehicle and knelt down and stared at the red sensor scanner in front of the vehicle.

"Guys it's a different car. How do I gain access to the car's AI?" Hannah said. She then heard a voice behind her.

"You don't. Who are you?" Spoke the voice of an old man. Hannah turned and saw Wilton Knight. She remembered meeting her own reality's version of him, but Wilton Ronald Knight was younger than this one.

"Mr. Knight, you don't know me, but I need to borrow this car. There is a child's life at stake and your world is at stake," Hannah said. She then removed the video phone from her pocket.

"I come from someplace similar to this place but it's very much a different place. Your world is about to be hit by a meteor shower. But in that tragedy will come something that will give this world something that it so desperately needs," Hannah said. Wilton then looked in shock at the image that was emblazed on the little monitor screen. The House Of El, symbol.

"I've seen this image before. My wife Elizabeth mentioned to me seeing it in a cave here in town. I moved operations to my Smallville location due to my wanting to both complete this prototype and see this cave as well. My doctors have given me 3 months to live. I will also need a pilot for this vehicle as well," Wilton said.

"How long was that?" Hannah asked. He shook his head. "A year ago. She said she had to help someone she found. A drifter she said," Wilton said.

"She not only helped him, she's pregnant with his child. But this daughter is not ordinary. She was born with the DNA of that drifter, who was born of a planet called Krypton. There's a ship coming in the eastern sky that will be born a man who is gifted with powers just like Elizabeth's daughter. But coming from the west is another being gifted with powers as well. He will give this planet something it so desperately needs, which is hope. Do you have friends that can take the duplicate of this child of hope?" Hannah asked."I have some friends from San Diego who are currently in Dallas visiting friends. I can call them to come here to take this alternate child," Wilton said. Hannah shook her head. "Send in a team of _Knight Industries_ security forces. _LuthorCorp_ has a team sent to _shuster field_ to look for something attached to this reality's version of the ship. The other ship will land near _Smallville Elementary school._ Your business associate Lionel Luthor already has a team on its way. I need to borrow KARR to go to Los Angeles to talk with Elizabeth about her decision," Hannah said. Wilton looked in surprise at her knowledge of KARR.

"How do you know of what I'm doing?" He asked. "There's a vehicle parked outside which is a prototype which was designed by a Wilton Knight from another reality. This version is more advanced than yours. My version of America is more militarized than your own. I also need to find Jor-El of Krypton," Hannah said. Wilton Knight leaned heavily on his cane and smiled. "Do it," he finally said. She reached for the driver's side door and it opened. She stared at the darkened digital dashboard and she pressed the power button and the dash lit up like a Christmas tree.

 _. "I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, or KARR if you prefer. I am the prototype of the car of the future,"_ KARR said for the first time.

 _. "_ I'm Hannah Melvin and we are going to Los Angeles to find two different people. Can you plot me the fastest route to LA?" Hannah asked. The Car responded with an affirmative answer and the vehicle bolted toward the garage door and began driving.

 _._ " _What are we scanning for?"_ KARR asked as they were flying west. " A DNA match that doesn't match humanity," Hannah said. KARR then scanned her DNA. " _You don't match the rest of humanity. Why not?"_ KARR asked. She smiled.

"I'm unique but very human," she said as she then pressed the _pursuit mode_ button and the vehicle was very quickly doing 200 miles an hour.

"How soon till we reach LA?" She asked. KARR then responded. " _At our current speed 24 hours,"_ he said.

"First on our agenda is to find Jor-El then Elizabeth Knight. There's a child's life at stake," Hannah said with determination on her face and in her voice….

 _To Be Continued…._


End file.
